Lettres
by Enchantra83
Summary: Deux lettres…Quelques mots entre deux êtres qui sont si proches et pourtant que tout sépare malgré leurs sentiments… En particulier la mort. Mais contre toute attente, une promesse subsistera audelà du temps et de la séparation.


**Lettres**

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Me revoilà encore une nouvelle histoire sur mon couple préféré Spike/ buffy.**

**La lettre de Buffy se situe pendant la saison 7 lors de l'épisode « Contre-attaque ».**

**La lettre de Spike arrive quelques jours après la destruction de la bouche de l'enfer.**

**J'ai mis les lettres en italique.**

**Merci à ma petite Méli pour les corrections.**

**N'oubliez pas de visitez mon site : ****Le Secret Noir de la Tueuses**

**Bonne lecture **

**Enchantra83**

- - - - - -

Spike se réveilla seul, ce matin là, dans le lit. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du corps de Buffy contre le sien. Ils n'avaient fait que dormir ensemble et cependant ils avaient partagé bien plus de choses entre eux qu'ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand le vampire posa ses yeux bleus océans sur l'oreiller, il découvrit une lettre de Buffy pour lui.

Sa mâchoire se crispa alors.

_Spike,_

_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai te dire mais tu me connais, les mots resteront bloqués, une fois de plus, dans ma gorge et je resterai là, figée, sans pouvoir t'expliquer ce que j'aimerai tant partager avec toi._

_Alors j'ai choisi de t'écrire ces quelques lignes pour essayer d'affronter cette peur qui m'a tant de fois empêcher de tout te raconter et de fuir ce que j'éprouvais en particulier pour toi. _

_Pourtant il me semble maintenant que ce n'est pas plus facile que cela non plus._

_En tout cas, je t'en prie, ne m'en veut pas d'être partie sans toi._

_Tu sais qu'il y a des choses que je dois faire seule… Et Caleb en est une…_

_Je sais aussi que nous devons avoir une discussion franche au sujet de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Mais ce matin, en t'observant dormir, je n'aurai pas su par quoi commencer tellement mes pensées se mélangent…_

_Tellement de choses se sont produites en quelques heures avec les potentielles, mes amis, ma sœur et surtout toi…_

_Cependant je ne suis certaine que d'une seule chose et c'est ce qui m'a importée plus que tout le reste. C'est ta présence auprès de moi alors que les autres m'avaient rejetée. _

_Cette simple marque d'attention vaut bien plus que n'importe quel trésor pour moi. Car c'est cela qui m'a redonné la force de reprendre en main ma destinée…_

_J'ai enfin compris ce que tu as voulu m'expliquer depuis ces trois dernières années et que je ne voulais pas voir avant au sujet de toi et de moi…_

_Je sais que je dois te paraître confuse. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude mais à présent, je vois clair à nouveau et ça je te le dois._

_En tout cas, pour la première depuis que nous nous connaissons, j'ai enfin confiance en moi, en toi, en nous… _

_Et je te demande de me croire quand je t'écris que je te promets de ne plus fuir… te fuir…_

_Je te retrouverai à la maison._

_Je tiens à toi…_

_Buffy_

A la fin de sa lecture, Spike avait le cœur qui battait plus fort même si ce dernier était sans vie depuis plus d'un siècle.

Buffy lui montrait ses sentiments même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à les nommer. C'était déjà plus qu'il ne l'espérait, surtout après ce qu'il avait failli lui faire avant de retrouver son âme.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à la maison des Summers pour la retrouver.

Spike avait peur_…_Peur de ce qu'il avait éprouvé ces dernières heures avec cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Le vampire avait su alors qu'aucune femme n'avait vraiment compté avant elle et qu'aucune ne serait visible à ses yeux maintenant.

Seule Buffy existait pour lui et se serait toujours le cas, même s'il ignorait ce qui allait leur arriver quand ils se reverraient tout à l'heure.

Un fol espoir était né en lui.

La possibilité que le bonheur puisse durer ainsi toujours_…_

La bouche de l'enfer avait été détruite.

Buffy avait survécu mais pas lui.

Spike était mort en sauvant le monde. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

La tueuse avait eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Le vampire lui avait sourit et avait ajouté que c'était gentil mais faux.

Après la bataille, les autres s'étaient réjouis de cette victoire. Mais pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait qu'un goût de cendre.

La tueuse n'avait pas voulu gâcher ces moments alors elle s'était tu comme à son habitude.

Cependant toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui, son amour, Spike.

Ce jour là, une partie d'elle était restée avec lui au fond de cette grotte qui s'était effondrée engloutissant toute la ville en même temps.

Pourtant le blond allait lui faire une dernière surprise.

Une lettre inattendue de lui allait combler ce manque de lui, ce vide qui s'était installé dans l'être et dans l'âme de Buffy.

C'est Willow qui avait été la messagère entre eux et elle lui avait tendu le pli en disant :

- Tiens. C'est pour toi. C'est de Spike, avait elle soufflé dans un murmure.

- De Spike ? répéta Buffy machinalement sous l'étonnement.

- Oui, il me l'a donnée avant que tu reviennes du temple.

- Merci, murmura alors la jeune avec une intensité visible dans la voix.

Son amie était partie pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité avec les derniers mots d'amour de cet homme dont l'absence faisait souffrir la blonde plus que de raison.

C'est les mains fébriles que Buffy ouvrit tant bien que mal l'enveloppe.

L'émotion était profonde.

La tueuse posa ses yeux verts émeraude sur l'écriture tremblante qui courait sur le papier et que le vampire lui avait laissé dans une ultime étreinte entre leurs deux cœurs.

_Buffy, amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas tiré mais que toi oui. Et cela n'a rien d'étonnant. _

_Tu sais que pour moi, tu es et tu seras la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

_Il nous aura fallu énormément de temps pour nous trouver enfin…_

_Surtout ne te reproche pas ma mort et le temps qui a été perdu entre nous…_

_C'est la vie qui a voulu qu'il en soit ainsi. Et puis si les choses avaient été trop simples ou faciles, je pense que notre amour n'aurait pas paru si exceptionnel à mes yeux… _

_Et peut-être aux tiens…_

_Biensur il y a eu des erreurs de part et d'autre mais tout cela a réellement disparu après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Cette nuit magique où je t'ai tout simplement tenu dans mes bras contre mon corps sans rien d'autre…_

_J'ai cru, à cette seconde, que la vie coulait à nouveau dans mes veines…_

_Grâce à toi, j'ai goûté au bonheur. Et ni rien, ni personne ne pourra me le reprendre même pas la mort…_

_Mon cœur, si je t'écris c'est que j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse, même si je ne suis plus là pour l'entendre._

_Je t'ai vu t'ouvrir à la vie pendant ces quelques jours où nous avons été vraiment ensemble. Alors je t'en prie, reste cette femme exceptionnelle que j'ai découvert et qui, malgré les épreuves, a toujours continuer à se battre._

_Promets moi donc de ne pas te servir de ma mort pour fuir encore le monde. _

_Tu as des gens bien qui t'aiment autour de toi : Willow, Alex, Giles et Dawn. Donc fais moi honneur et profite de chaque instant que l'existence t'offre._

_Je sais que tu tiendras ton serment car il n'y a qu'une chose dont j'ai toujours été sûr, c'est de toi. Je ne cesserai jamais de te le répéter._

_Je veillerai sur toi pour l'éternité._

_Je serai toujours auprès de toi._

_Je continuerai à t'aimer même depuis l'enfer où je serai loin de toi…_

_Tu as fait de moi un homme bien alors que j'étais qu'un monstre._

_Je te quitte à regret mais vis pour nous, mon amour._

_Spike._

Buffy avait laissé couler ses larmes à chacune des phrases qui avaient été écrite par Spike. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de répéter « Je te le promet » en serrant la lettre contre son cœur.

Spike venait de lui donner encore une fois la preuve de son amour pour elle et il lui avait transmis la force dont elle avait encore besoin pour continuer à combattre ce qui l'attendait sur son chemin.

La tueuse savait deux choses à cet instant précis.

La première c'est que Spike ne pouvait être qu'au paradis et la seconde c'est qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais comme il lui avait toujours montré au cours des dernières années où il avait été dans sa vie.

Spike faisait parti d'elle comme elle faisait parti du vampire.

Rien ne pourrait détruire cette vérité.

La tueuse sourit en regardant le soleil se lever. Une aube nouvelle commençait sur son existence. Cependant Buffy savait une autre chose au fond elle. C'est qu'un jour Spike et elle seraient réunis pour l'éternité.

Au cours de sa vie, la tueuse n'oublia jamais les mots d'au revoir de son blond de vampire.

A chaque fois qu'elle doutait, la jeune femme relisait la lettre de son amour et elle se souvenait combien il avait eu foi en elle. Et à chaque fois, une force nouvelle coulait dans son sang.

Mais comme chacun le savait autour de Buffy, même si la jeune femme était la plus grande tueuse de la lignée, son destin n'en était pas moins de mourir jeune.

C'est ce qui arriva deux ans plus tard, au cours d'un combat…

Quand Buffy vit la vie s'échapper d'elle, elle sentie la présence de Spike. Comme il le lui avait promit des années plutôt, il était là pour sa dernière danse et tenait donc sa promesse comme elle l'avait fait.

Le vampire, qui n'en était plus un, était venu la chercher pour qu'ils puissent enfin être unis dans la mort comme ils auraient du l'être dans la vie si seulement les choses avaient été tous autres pour eux.

- - - - - - - - - - 

**Fin**

6


End file.
